Yami Yugi
Yami Yugi, known as Dark Yugi in the manga and Japanese versions, and also referred to as the Nameless Pharaoh, is the spirit of Pharaoh Atem that has been sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. He is the main protagonist of the original and second series, along with Yugi Muto. Together with Yugi he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version), by winning in the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Grand Championship and Battle City V2 (in GX anime) tournaments. After Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi resided in Yugi's body and would take possession of it when Yugi or his friends were in danger. After Yugi became fully aware of Yami's existence, Yugi could voluntarily give control of his body to the Pharaoh; occasionally before one would give control to the other, they would, as souls in the mind of the one controlling Yugi's body, converse with each other, usually about their options of what to do when in difficult situations. He is voiced by Dan Green. His theme song Ultimate Story Yami Yugi made his first appearance in Ultimate Story the Missing Link. He and his friends won a trip to be the first humans in space, but it was all a ploy by the alien race that invaded Corneria as a means of seeking out and conquering other planets. The Starfox team, joined by the girls of GROUP, found Yugi and his friends held on a shuttle that were hauling Cornerians as prisoners. They were able to free them and a few other groups of people where they made their escape on board the Great Fox to track down to the masterminds behind the invasion and put a stop to them. During the journey, Yami Yugi came before Misty and revealed that he knew her from her past life as the guardian of the sea. Ages ago, they met and became friends. After she was nearly destroyed, Ly tasked him to keep hold of the memory of her true name, then informs him that they will meet again one day. After revealing himself to her, he mentions her true name: Aqualina. From there, some few small fragments of her missing memories returned to her and she was also able to remember Yami. From there, they restored their friendship. Later on, it is reveal that Atem is a cousin of Tikal as they share the same mystic ancestry. In a prequel story, he looked after her as she intended on conversing with the beings that were plucked from their mortal husks and kept within another realm as punishment for failing to prevent the Rifter. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Yami's first appearance was during Falcon's Followers, as he, Joey Wheeler, and Tinsel Steelus visit Port Town. They soon chase after the bounty hunter on various missions, including the GX Grand Prix. After Captain Falcon defeated Black Shadow, Deathborn, and the Creators, he re-embarked on their personal journey. He met Tinsel when he and his friends were saved by the Silver Comet before the Duel Island self-destructed by Seto Kaiba. He admires the Grand Prix champion with all his heart, as he always says he possessed the heart of a champion. He later taught Tinsel how to duel, but she eventually lost interest as he was dealing with a 10,000-year curse. He then appeared at times during emergencies when she borrowed his Monsters. Then he made a major appearance during Ending it All as he and Joey joined forces to infiltrate Deathborn's Dark Star base. When the pilots came to from their nightmares, he obliterated The Skull. He took a fatal blow from Deathborn, rendering the Puzzle powerless; he relied on Falcon, Yugi, and Rick Wheeler to end the calamity and save the galaxy. By the time the Eye was restored upon Deathborn's and Falcon's demise, he greatly appreciated meeting the Galaxy Platoon knowing the universe is in good hands, and that Falcon would be proud if Rick should take the mantle. Gallery Yami Yugi and Yusaku Fujiki Playmaker in VR Suit.jpg yu_gi_oh__duel_monsters_yami_yugi__atem___render__by_raidengtx-db4dhha.png Yami Yugi (Atem) Half-Body Render.png Summoning-DULI-YamiYugi.png Trivia *Like Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi is the only character who has shared the titular English anime theme song from Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe Category:Duelists Category:Sexy characters Category:Alternate Form Category:Team heroes Category:Handsome Characters Category:The Anime Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Successful Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Naoto Kurogane's Friends Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Greg Abbey Category:Main Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters from the Past Category:Nicest Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Pure Good Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters